


i don't understand what makes a man

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A place to store my Buzzfeed drabbles since I don't have the motivation to actually finish any of my stories or make a new one.





	i don't understand what makes a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part of a big fic i was working on where the boys go to hawaii. that's it, that was the plot. sadly, this is the only part i liked of it, and i didn't feel like rewriting it. so here's this.

Ryan looked up from his spot on the sun-kissed beach they had found, gazing into the distance of flowing waves that crashed against the shoreline. Seagulls crowed in the distance, and the wild chickens that seemed to be around every fucking corner strutted along the warm sand.

 (The first thing Shane had said when they touched down on the Lihue airport and went to rent out a car was pointing out how many fucking roosters there was. Seriously, it was unnerving. The second thing that Shane said was squawking over the nearby civilian telling them that fucking with the chickens resulted in up to a 10k fine.)

 Ryan really couldn’t focus too long on the beach scenery, though, as lovely as it was. Not when Shane was perched on his lap, long legs coming to bracket Ryan’s hips, his swim trunks tossed off to the side and his tank top rucked up. His stupid sun hat tipped over his forehead, threatening to fall off.It was easy, the up and down motion of Shane’s hips slapping lightly against his, the pace of their fucking slow like the waves that leisurely slapped against the sand of the beach.

 There was surely a comparison he could make to this— How Shane’s hip crashed like the waves, how his soft and bitten off moans delighted him just like the beach. His fingers twined with Shane’s. “Come on, babe, like that,” Ryan murmured, leaning forward to press against the column of his throat, his teeth nipping the pale skin. Shane shuddered visibly, his sounds of pleasure increasing in volume as Ryan began to thrust upwards to meet the movement of his hips. “You’re doing so well.”

 It’s not long before Shane’s coming— All he really needed was Ryan’s fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking with intent. Ryan’s not too long to follow, rasping a groan against the crook of his neck and thrusting upwards once, twice, thrice. His taller lover leans against his chest, and Ryan looks at the ocean again as the sun begins to set, his fingers still threaded with Shane’s. Words bubble up to his lips. Live here with me. Stay with me. Let’s stay in Hawaii, where the sun is warm and we can live together with no expectations.

 Instead he laughs at his fucked out boyfriend because now there’s sand in his swim trunks. Shane is quick to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have a tumblr that i actually use anymore so if you want a request done, send it through my [tellonym.](https://tellonym.me/islandvibe)
> 
> edit: keep drama comments off of my fic, especially when it’s unrelated. send me an ask on my (dead) blog or something. it’s not a crime to still write for MYSELF and post it for my friends while being distant from the fandom lmfao.


End file.
